elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Codex
Codex – przewodnik, który zawiera informacje o grach z serii The Elder Scrolls, które znajdowały się na starej wersji oficjalnej strony serii. Znajdują się w nim fragmenty treści książek nie spotkanych w żadnej z gier. Treść Arena After trapping Emperor Uriel Septim VII in an alternate plane, Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn assumes the Emperor's identity, and rules without care as the provinces wage war. The ghost of Ria Silmane frees a hero from the depths of the Empire's dungeons and guides his search for the Staff of Chaos, a potent artifact which Jagar Tharn has broken in eight parts and hidden. The hero journeys to eight well-defended citadels in eight different provinces, recovering the Staff's pieces. Then, armed with the reforged Staff, the hero confronts and defeats Jagar Tharn in the labyrinths beneath the Imperial Palace, and the Emperor is returned to the throne. "During the 10-year rule of the Impostor Jagar Tharn, the provinces were shattered by four devastating wars, and the political policies of the Imperial administration fell into shambles. But for the Restoration, there would be no Empire today." - from Niso's LIVES OF THE EMPERORS Daggerfall From a complex weave of arcane plots, Imperial intrigues, and personal betrayals, an agent of Uriel Septim resolves two historic feats: the laying to rest of the ghost of treacherously slain King Lysandus of Daggerfall, and the reactivation of Numidium, the titanic iron golem once used by Tiber Septim to forge the Empire. The agent who won the Mantella from the plane of Aetherius and gifted his patron with the Totem artifact decided who should command Numidium, and who would shape the future of the Empire. "Among the most significant results of the Second Numidian Effect are the foundation of the orc city-state Nova Orsinium; the transfiguration and apotheosis of Mannimarco, King of Worms; and the return of Zurin Arctus, the Underking, to the affairs of men." - from Niso's LIVES OF THE EMPERORS Battlespire The Impostor Jagar Tharn betrayed the Battlespire, the war college of the Imperial Battlemages, to the legions of Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. Two trainees trapped in the Battlespire escaped by fighting their way through daedric gates until they came to the citadel of Lord Dagon, where, by a subtle trick, they cast the Daedra Lord into Oblivion. Having lost Lord Dagon's support, Jagar Tharn's plot to supplant the true Emperor was doomed to fail. "...for had not Jagar Tharn been robbed of the support of the archfiend Mehrunes Dagon and his fell minions, then Ria Silmane and her champion might never have revealed Tharn's imposture, and long might the rightful emperor have languished imprisoned in Dagon's dark prisons within the Void." - From THE CHRONICLES OF JANISIERE Redguard In 2E 864, the Redguards of Hammerfell rose in rebellion against the Imperial administration of Provincial Governor Amiel Richton. The Restless League, led by Cyrus and Iszara—brother-and-sister agents of the province's hereditary rulers—destroyed the Imperial fleet in Stros M'Kai harbor and routed the Legion garrison. With Admiral Richton dead, and Stros M'Kai in rebel hands, Emperor Tiber Septim was forced to sue for peace on terms favorable to Hammerfell. "The Stros M'Kai uprising is the only military reverse during Septim's annexations of the Western provinces. An able strategist and administrator, Admiral Richton's misfortunes arose from over-confidence, unsuitable counselors, and inauspicious stars." - from Jalba's WAR IN THE WEST Morrowind In 3E 427, with Imperial authority weakened by questions of succession, the already shaky Imperial administration of Morrowind was threatened by the re-awakening of an ancient curse beneath the giant volcano Red Mountain, also called "Dagoth-Ur." An Imperial courier marked by the stars, born on a certain date to uncertain parents, came to Morrowind a stranger and outlander, and lived to become one of that nation's most enduring legends. "Of humble birth, he entered the Emperor's service in the lowly status of courier. Dispatched to Balmora in the waning years of the Third Era, he arrived in Morrowind, ignorant of the role he was to play in that nation's history." - from Hercurnian Baeboris' THE RIDDLE OF THE INCARNATE, IMPARTIALLY CONSIDERED Mapa centre Licencja Nawigacja Kategoria:Materiały dodatkowe